


Harry's Other Job

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, D/s, M/M, Oral Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(So, this is, like, really old, one of the first things I ever wrote and I'm cleaning up my LJ; don't judge.)</p><p>Harry's job is to be a popstar. Sure. But that's not his only job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Other Job

“That’s right, you little slut. Just like that. Yeah!”

Harry looked up from his position on his knees and tried to see the other boy’s face clearly. His head bobbed back and forth over his band mate’s dick, sucking hard and swirling his tongue as much as he could to increase Liam’s pleasure.

“Fuck, Harry!” he groaned, fisting his hands into Harry’s curls roughly. “Oh, God, right there, ah-” Liam’s voice trembled a little and cut off completely as Harry slid his fingertips lightly over the backs of Liam’s thighs.

“Shit, I’m close, I’m close,” Liam moaned again and again.

Harry moaned deeply over Liam’s dick, knowing the vibrations would get to the older boy. He was right. Liam gasped and tugged Harry’s hair, pushing more of himself into Harry’s mouth. Liam’s eyes squeezed shut.

Harry reached to Liam’s hands, removing them from his hair so he could move back from Liam’s dick.

In reflex, the older boy’s hips thrusted towards Harry. Eyes still closed, Liam whimpered, “No, don’t-where are you going?”

Harry didn’t answer the question. “Look at me, or I stop now.”

Liam’s eyes snapped open.

“That’s a good lad. I’m gonna suck your cock some more; are you ready?”

Liam nodded, unused to Harry talking back to him in bed. Harry was usually more of the pleaser, taking whatever sexual abuse Liam threw his way.

“Keep your eyes open, now,” Harry reminded the boy with a smirk before resuming.

Harry sucked particularly hard, and Liam’s knees buckled, causing the standing boy to throw his arms out to the counter next to him.

“FUCK, Harry!” he whined.

Harry moaned on him again, and this time, Liam couldn’t take it. With a shout, he came, closing his eyes as Harry sucked him dry, swallowing but not stopping until Liam told him to.

Harry stood up, noticing the time. “Shit, I’ve got to run, Zayn’s been waiting for a few minutes. You know how he gets.”

—-

“You’re late.”

Harry stiffened as he pulled the curtain shut, closing off Zayn’s little area of the tour bus. He turned around; Zayn was closer than Harry had expected.

“I know, I’m sorry. Liam was being…stubborn.”

Zayn nodded. “He gets like that sometimes.” He produced a bottle of water. “Here, drink it.”

Harry murmured a quick thanks and took a few drinks, feeling the subtle ache in his throat disappearing. Once he was done, he screwed back the cap and dropped it to the floor.

Zayn was a quick one, and very impatient. Before Harry knew it, he was pinned to the side of the bus with Zayn’s erection rolling against his hip. Harry was still slightly hard-Liam rarely returned favors-and he gasped at the contact and pressure.

“You want me, Harry?” Zayn whispered. “Hmmm?” he demanded when Harry didn’t answer immediately, grinding his hips harder into Harry’s.

“Yes,” Harry made out. Zayn attacked his neck, pulling both their shirts off.

“I’m not giving you anything tonight. You’re gonna suffer for making me wait. Got that?” Zayn hissed against Harry’s neck.

“Okay,” Harry whispered. Arguing would only anger Zayn. So would pointing out the fact that Zayn technically never gave Harry anything. Not that Harry minded.

“On your knees, then-and don’t even think about touching yourself,” Zayn said as he shoved Harry down.

Harry secretly loved being dominated by Zayn. Usually the raven-haired boy was very kind and soft-spoken, and never violent. But when he got like this, it was all Harry could to to cover the bruises and soreness Zayn gave him in his throat.

Pulling off Zayn’s boxers-apparently, Zayn had gotten impatient waiting-Harry went to town immediately, knowing Zayn would want it fast today. Harry sucked hard and moved fast around Zayn’s thick cock, moaning and frequently gagging slightly as Zayn thrusted impatiently. Harry’s hands roamed Zayn’s torso, knowing the boy liked to be touched, and gripped his hips tightly.

Zayn didn’t make a sound-it was his thing, he never did-but Harry knew by his desperate thrusts and the claws he felt at his shoulders that Zayn was enjoying it. Sucking Zayn off was his favorite. The older boy was so stubborn and tried hard not to show the pleasure Harry gave him, but always failed, as Harry knew the signs.

Harry brought a light scraping of his teeth against the underside of Zayn’s dick, and just like that, the older boy came undone, biting his lip against any sounds.

Harry stood and nibbled Zayn’s bottom lip, knowing the boy wanted to taste himself on Harry’s tongue. They kissed lazily for a few minutes, and Zayn’s phone rang. It was over like that.

“Thanks, mate,” he grinned crookedly at Harry.

“Any time,” Harry said sincerely.

—-

Harry’d had some free time before Niall expected him, so he took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. Not that Niall really cared, but something about the blonde boy made Harry want to feel clean before coming to pleasure him.

Still a few minutes early, Harry slid the curtain to Niall’s area shut. Turning around, he saw the Irish boy passed out on his cot.

Harry had three options:

1) wake the lad up before getting started.

2) skip the session altogether.

3) wake the lad up with an incredible blowjob.

Harry quickly threw away the fest two-Niall was a monster when woken up, and if Harry skipped, Niall would be irritated with him. Option three really was the best one. Niall would wake up happy, and Harry would get to suck some dick.

And Harry loved to suck dick.

He moved over to Niall’s side, unbuttoning the lad’s pants and sliding them, and his boxers, down. Harry touch himself as he leaned down to attend to Niall.

Taking the soft member into his mouth, Harry quickly worked Niall into a frenzy-while still in his sleep. Harry continued to pump his own dick, trying desperately to relieve the aching hardness he was left with.

Niall stirred and Harry bobbed a little slower, wanting Niall’s wake up call to be more pleasant and deep-seated than rushed and shocking. Harry took Niall’s whole length into his mouth, gagging as Niall thrusted weakly in his sleep, moaning out Harry’s name.

Harry couldn’t help but feel his pride expand just a bit-even asleep, the lad knew just who could make him feel this way. “Harry,” the Irish lad breathed. Harry looked up and met Niall’s typically light-hearted blue eyes, noting the slight darkening of color in them.

Harry moved back. “Morning, Nialler,” he said quietly before continuing.

Niall gasped and allowed his eyes to flutter shut. Harry liked sucking Niall off, too. The blonde boy was simple, and yet still gratifying. Niall was vocal in quantity, rather than volume, and he didn’t try to hide his reactions like Zayn. Rather, he projected them and displayed his feelings clearly, allowing a deep blush to enter his pale skin, his gasps to be heard, his desperation to be picked up on in his moans. Niall talked to Harry, too-but unlike Liam and Zayn, he was sweet. Almost innocent-well, as innocent as one could be while being sucked off.

“Harry, just like that, yes. Ugh, Harry, you’re so good at th-ohhhhhhhh…” the lad’s voice trailed off as he writhed slowly against the arm Harry was using to pin him down.

Harry continued to pump himself, but all too soon, he heard Niall’s hitch, and then his gasp, and then tasted him as he came into Harry’s mouth.

Harry stopped touching himself and focused on Niall. When he was finished, Niall’s eyes closed again as he felt the typical post-orgasm laziness consume him. Harry chuckled and covered Niall back up, pulled his own athletic shorts over his raging erection, and left to see Louis.

—-

“Oh, my God. Oh my… _God. Ohmygod_!” Harry squirmed beneath Louis’ mouth. This is what Louis liked to do-be last so he could take care of Harry good and proper. Harry, in turn, would fuck Louis senseless-something only Louis was comfortable enough to let Harry do.

The other lads weren’t actually gay. They just let Harry take care of them when they couldn’t get to a girl-in Liam and Louis’ cases, their girlfriends-who would do it for them. Needless to say, tour was a busy time, for Harry especially.

Louis wasn’t gay, but he was bisexual, like Harry. And the two of them made great fuck buddies.

“Louis, oh my GOD!” Harry damn-near screamed. Louis had just attempted to fit Harry’s entire length into his mouth. He almost managed, and Harry felt the tightness of Louis’ throat convulse around his cock.

“Fuck, Louis, fuck!”

Louis laughed around Harry’s dick. (Yeah. _Laughed_.) The vibration had Harry in pieces in a second.

Harry thrusted hard, heard Louis gag on him, and came violently. Louis kept sucking, pausing only to swallow, and Harry lay completely spent on Louis’ bed.

“Lads, time to go!”

Paul’s voice carried through the entire bus, and Harry’s eyes snapped open and looked to Louis, who seemed unfazed.

Lou caught his worried stare and chuckled. “Haz, I’m more worried about you being able to stand to walk to the stage; you couldn’t possibly fuck me right now. Plus, I’m already off.” He gestured to his boxers, which were indeed stained.

Harry nodded slowly. “I’ll give it to you good when we’re done tonight, yeah?”

Louis licked Harry’s lip. “Yeah, babes. Come on, let’s go.”

Harry loved his job.


End file.
